Ingested food is burned by the oxygen breathed into the body by the lungs in order to maintain the metabolizing process and maintain life. But, the burning has an oxidation effect and active oxygen generated by the burning may have side effects on the human body. This phenomenon has drawn attention. The active oxygen can play an active role in the body such as for transferring information in cells, killing bacteria in the body via oxidization, etc., but on the other hand, if too much active oxygen is generated in the body, it can harm the body's DNA and become the key factor inducing adulthood diseases and life-style related diseases such as cancer, and the like. The human body generates SOD (superoxide dismutase) to remove the excessive active oxygen. SOD generation capacity reaches its peak at the age of 20 and then declines year by year and becomes only half of the peak at 40 years of age, thereby increasing the occurrence of adulthood diseases and life-style related diseases with aging. The above diseases are 90% influenced by the active oxygen so it becomes very important to find out how to supplement SOD whose level declines year after year to prevent adulthood diseases. The invention was developed as a result of the functions that the hydrogen and carbon have in this regard.
Hydrogen is the richest element in the universe. On earth it exists in water, organic compounds, and the like as a constituent element. Hydrogen is very light and can burn or explode in the air but does not produce CO2 (carbon dioxide) and has become a surprising clean energy source in this century. The substance's oxidizing ability is numerically represented as ORP (oxidation-reduction potential). The bigger the ORP positive value the stronger the oxidizing power, and the smaller the ORP negative value the stronger the reducing power (producing oxygen gas). Hydrogen has strong reducing ability with its inherent value at −420 mV so if it is delivered into the body, it can reduce and neutralize active oxygen into water to render the active oxygen harmless. In recent years, the reducing ability of the hydrogen element has drawn attention and the healthcare hydrogen-reduced water and its apparatus for preparation have been developed by dissolving the hydrogen gas into water as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,466. Because hydrogen gas is difficult to dissolve in water, and the hydrogen-reduced water will contact the air in very short sealing time after it is filled into a package, and because the residual air in the upper portion of a package or container can also oxidize the sealed hydrogen-reduced water over time, all these will weaken the reducing ability of the hydrogen gas.
There is a large amount of carbon in the universe and on Earth, and it widely exists in the atmosphere and the ocean in compound form. Carbon can be extracted as a single substance or as a compound from more than 1,000 kinds of substances. Carbon and hydrogen are both essential elements to human life. They exist in protein, sugar, nucleic acid, amino acids, fat, etc. They can not be digested and assimilated by the intestines even after they are taken into the body and finally excreted with stool. Carbon is porous with a very large surface area, which can effectively absorb odor and color molecules, so it has long been used as a deodorant and de-coloring agent. Normally, the surface area per gram of active carbon is 1000 to 2500 square meters and it can absorb 1000 to 2000 ml hydrogen gas under normal conditions. If carbon can be used as a hydrogen carrier in the food industry, food with strong reducing ability can be achieved.